


Plateada luna

by lauburu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen
Genre: F/F, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Romance, mitología griega
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauburu/pseuds/lauburu
Summary: Regina disfruta de la compañía de Emma, pero nada es lo que parece.Y Regina aprenderá por las malas.





	Plateada luna

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicada en Wattpad con el mismo titulo.

Sus cabellos rubios brillaban como nunca ella había visto jamás. Ojos verdes la observaban alegremente mientra el cuerpo de la morena se relajaba. Las caricias de sus labios en el cuello de la portadora de ojos chocolate la probocaban una sensacion calida y extraña en la boca del estomago. Los dulces labios rosas se separaron del cuello bronceado dejandolo viudo para encontrarse con unos labios carnosos y rojizos que aceptaron el beso sin esmero alguno.

Dulce y suave.

No podía describirlo de otra manera.

La morena cerro los ojos concentrando todo su cuerpo en el beso. Introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca ajena, colisionando delicadamente con la rosada y calentita lengua de la rubia.   
El beso se profundizó. Ya no solo tenía puestos todos sus sentidos en ese beso, tambien estaban sus sentimientos.

Todo lo que las rodeaba era la acogedora sensación del hogar. Ella era su hogar, su pequeño pero resistente castillo, su protección. Lentamente situó a la oji-verde debajo de su cuerpo, sin aplicar la presión de su cuerpo sobre ella ni rompiendo el beso.

Todo estaba bien.

Delicadamente alzó los brazos de Emma sobre su cabeza y las sujetó con su mano izquierda. El beso era más profundo y salvaje, pero sin dejar de ser lleno de emoción. Saliva que fluía entre las dos bocas hambrientas. Dulcemente acarició con la mano opuesta la cintura de la rubia, dejandola un vacio en los pulmones al sentir el agradable tacto contra su palida piel. Los latidos componían una sinfonía perfecta, el dueto soñado por los artistas y buscado por compositores.

Solo una vez en su vida se habían encontrado tan felices y amadas.  
El día que se entragaron la una a la otra.

El dueto se combirtió en un solo. Regina ya no escuchaba el latido del potente corazón de su amada. Asustada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una piel oscura, carbonizada, expresion de terror en el rostro y ni rastro de los queridos ojos verdosos.

Era un cadáver.

Su respiración era agitada, pero no más que sus latidos. Se acababa de despertar de una de sus peores pesadillas que podía recordar. Sentía que su pecho era una simple caja vacía. El oxígeno que respiraba parecía llamaradas que abrasaban su garganta. Los ojos escocían a más no poder. Tenía temblores en todo el cuerpo, escalofrios que congelaban los huesos. Las manos, encambio, sudaban como riós en las primeras semanas de primavera al deshacerse la nieve de las montañas. Su estomago se había volcado, estrujado y terminado dolorido. Revivía el sueño combertido en pesadilla atormentadora en su cabeza.

Era muy real.

Demasiado real.

Quería vomitar al sentirlo. Esa extraña pero familiar sensación para la morena la sobresaltó.

Sabía la única solución a este infierno.

Huir.

Huir del peligro.  
Huir de su cama.

Huir del recuerdo.

Brincó del colchón. Bajó las escaleras con una visibilidad nula por la oscuridad en la casa y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus orbes inyectadas en sangre. Giró bruscamente la llave de la puerta y se encontró con una fría y oscura noche estrellada. Cerró la puerta y se dejo resbalar por la madera de esta. Con la espalda pegada a la puerta, las lagrimas comenzaron a cruzar sus mejillas a velocidades que un formula 1 conseguría en una larga recta. Sus labios estaban involuntariamente curbados hacia abajo y dejando ver su blanca dentadura. Las rodillas soportaban el peso de su cabeza mientras sus brazos las rodeaban con fuerza. Sentía el cortante frio en su cuerpo pero este estaba tan descontrolado que no la importaba, en cierto modo lo agradecía. El frio bajaba la temperatura concentrada en su sien, un dolor indescriptible causado por el shock de sus hormonas al reaccionar al mal sueño recién ocurrido. Su pecho bajaba y subía violentamente, sin control alguno. Perdía la cabeza ante el sueño que seguramente no la dejaría de atormentar por días incluso semanas. Soló recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amante perdida. Los momentos previos, cuando esa fantasía de la mente era agradable, dulce y cálida, no eran capaces de aparecer como consuelo en sus pensamientos.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se relajó.  
La respiración se normalizó como su presión arterial. Sus temblores se calmaron al igual que sus lagrimas. La mente se despejó dejandola tranquila.  
Muy despacio, se inclinó posando su cabeza en sus brazos flexionados.

Ante todo imprevisto, la luz plateada de la luna acurruco a la morena en su necesitado descanso, dejando como ultima vision unos ojos verdes que la acunaron en esa solitaría noche estrellada en Storybrooke, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
